


Drunk (and how do you do?)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Poly!Queen Week 2019 [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Band at First Sight, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drunkenness, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Illnesses, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: There's nothing more friendly than drunk girls in the bathroom. Bridgette is no exception even if she's mostly sober.





	Drunk (and how do you do?)

**Author's Note:**

> Two King AUs in one week. Wild.  
Anyway this was saturday's entry but I didn't have the chance to post it on Friday like I wanted to. So here you guys go. Enjoy.

Bridgette sighs as she finally manages to get the zipper up. It’s her fault for by the dress on discount, but it’s not like the party is any less for her stepping out for a few minutes. She checks her make-up again before sliding the mask on again. Her face is obscured by the golden mask. One of the corners of the stars is bent back.

“Okay, Bri, fortify.”

There is less resistance than she’s expecting and ends up stumbling into the person coming into the restroom. They bump together.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I really don’t know where my head is, are you okay? I’m sorry.”

Bridgette looks at the woman she bumped into and her face heats up. The woman’s face is covered by a mask (which, considering the type of party they’re at shouldn’t be surprising) it’s bright blue with dark red roses along the corners and brushing her cheekbones. Blonde hair hangs in wild tangles around her face. Blue eyes are glassy and the blonde sways. Her dress is low cut and Bridgette looks away.

“Hello! Your head was in the stars! Get it,” the blonde taps the point of one of her stars, “wow! Your eyes are really pretty!”

She blushes again. This woman is very drunk. Bridgette clears her throat, but the blonde pushes past her. The sound of gagging draws her back to the stall. Blondie is bent over the toilet, Bridgette steps forward to hold her hair back.

“It’s okay,” she says because she feels like she needs to say something.

“Shit,” Blondie says after she finally catches her breath, “some introduction.”

Bridgette giggles.

“Oh great, getting laughed at,” Blondie sighs and then coughs into the toilet.

“Ah, my mouth tastes like ass.”

Blondie turns towards him with a smirk, “and I do know what that tastes like.”

Bridgette chokes and blushes, “I’ll uh. I’ll find. Water? Water.”

She stands and flails around looking for something to hold water. The door bangs open. Bridgette jumps, stepping on Blondie’s dress, which she’s just noticed is cut all the way to her tailbone. She swallows and peaks out of the stall.

This woman is holding her heels in her hands. Dark hair is falling out of her bun, skimming her shoulders. Bridgette stares. The woman’s mask is golden with a tiara falling lopsided. Her smile is the prettiest thing that Bridgette has ever seen.

“Uh hi?” Bridgette squeaks.

The woman stares at her, “this bathroom has a welcoming committee?”

“No. Do you have a cup?”

She gestures towards the only thing she has on her person which is her shoes. Bridgette grimaces at the thought of everything that could be on the floor of the bathroom.

Blondie coughs again.

“Oh, sneaking away for some fun times.”

Queenie, Bridgette can’t think of a better nickname, wiggles her eyebrows.

“No. She. I was trying to get her water.”

“Well, I need to piss.”

Bridgette gestures towards the empty stall next to them. She steps past, stealing a long glance at Queenie’s shimmering backless yellow dress. Both Blondie and Queenie look incredible, which is weird considering one is walking around barefoot and the other is sicking in the toilet.

As she wets a paper towel, hopefully to help Blondie. While wiping the sweat off her brow, the door opens again. Bridgette looks towards it, and for the third time tonight a very lovely woman is standing in the doorway. This one is dressed in a flowing green dress with a high collar and a matching feathering mask. Brown hair drops over the mask.

“Er, is there a party in here?”

Feathers? She really needs to work on her naming abilities, looks around at Queenie stepping out of the stall and one of Blondie’s feet in view. Bridgette shrugs. Queenie finishes washing her hands and jumps up onto the counter.

“I don’t know, but it’s certainly where all of the beautiful women are.”

Bridgette clears her throat and stammers.

“Do you have a cup?”

Feathers holds up the champagne flute. She downs the rest of it before extending her hand to give it to her. Bridgette smiles and fills it quickly before walking back to Blondie.

“About time,” Blondie grouses

“She could have just let you drown in your own sick, dear.”

“You wouldn’t do that to me, would you Starbright?”

“Ooh, pet names,” Queenie sings.

Bridgette perks up at her voice, “you sing.”

“I need to pee,” Feathers says.

“How can you tell?”

“You did a run, just now. It was lovely.”

“You have a musician’s ear.”

“I bet you play guitar,” Blondie says holding up the flute, “more please?”

Bridgette responds automatically walking out and filling the flute.

“I play,” she says softly.

Feathers leaves the stall. Queenie wiggles her fingers in greeting.

“Uh. So, we’re hanging out in the bathroom.”

“Company is better,” Queenie shrugs, “say, do you play?”

“Bass.”

Bridgette returns to the stall. Blondie is looking better, her cheeks are still flushed from alcohol but her eyes have some focus back to them. She drinks this glass with a little more elegance instead of guzzling it.

“Let me guess,” feathers says, “you’re a drummer.”

Blondie smiles – Oh, she is gorgeous – and tips forward alarmingly.

“Got it one.”

Feathers blinks. Queenie, on the other hand, looks ecstatic. She claps her hands together and looks between them. Bridgette bites her cheek, that look gives the impression that there’s nothing but trouble coming her way – not that Bridgette isn’t in trouble already.

Blondie looks out of the stall for the first time, really look. Her head is cocked to the side. Thankfully, Feathers looks like she’s equally wary of whatever is going to come out of Queenie’s mouth.

“We should play together sometime.”

Bridgette’s mind derails for a second before she pulls herself on track, “like music?”

The wink _does not _help.

“Well, I thought we could start with that.”

She blushes brighter, not that she hasn’t stopped blushing since Blondie arrived. Bridgette plays with the bead embroidery on her dress, tugging at the “pearls.”

“Why would we do that?” Feathers asks in a shaky voice.

Good. She isn’t alone in suffering because of pretty and flirting girls. Bridgette is curious though. Why _would _they play together? They don’t even know each other.

“It’s fate,” Queenie says simply.

“Fate?”

Blondie snorts, “you’re joking?”

“No,” Queenie hops down gracefully, “think about it. Four gorgeous girls meet in a bathroom and just _happen _to play instruments and none of them are the same.”

When laid out like that. It _is _a strange coincidence. Bridgette doesn’t think it’s fate but maybe if this is something that’s meant to happen. There’s a difference, she decides in her head, between fate and things meaning to happen. Fate is inescapable but dropping something causes it to fall.

“Well, it would be hard to play with each other without knowing each other’s names.”

Bridgette spends a moment thinking of Smile. The band is on its way to collapse, the drummer stepping down to focus on school work and Tim’s endless quest to find a better band to join. She shakes her head. They’re going to jam, not tour the world.

Queenie tosses her mask to the side, “this party was getting dreadfully dull anyway.”

Bridgette can’t help but stare. Without the mask she can see the full angle of Queenie’s eyes. She knew she was gorgeous, but this, she didn’t think she would be _this _pretty.

“I’m Freddie.”

She’s the next one to take off her mask. Nothing to lose and all that.

“Bridgette May,” she says softly.

“We can work on that,” Freddie smiles.

Work on her name, what?  
“Bri, help me up,” Blondie wiggles her fingers.

Bridgette nearly stumbles over, Blondie’s grip stronger than she was expecting and also she’s heavier than she looks. Once on her feet, she stands with the confidence of a person who won’t admit they’re drunk. The flower mask clatters against the sink from where Blondie tossed it.

Again, initial impressions weren’t wrong. There’s a spark of excitement in her drowsy blue eyes and chaos in her smile.

“Rose Meddows Taylor. Don’t call me Meddows, though,” she winks.

Rose seems to be an extremely fitting name for her, soft and delicate but strong and prickly. Bridgette smiles as Rose tosses her hair and then stumbles. Freddie steadies her. They look at Feathers who is twisting her hands together, she reaches up for her mask.

Some of her hair gets tangled in it and feathers drop from it but it comes off. Bridgette smiles encouragingly, Feathers has a light dusting of pink that the mask had covered. She strokes the mask for a moment before she speaks.

“Jacqueline Ruth Deacon.”

She clears her throat, “but most people call me Jackie?”

Freddie looks around at the three of them. Bridgette folds her arms over her stomach and hunches forward. Rose tips again and leans against the stall divider. Jackie places her mask on her head again but doesn’t pull it down. It doesn’t feel weird, Bridgette thinks, that they’re so willing to listen to Freddie after only knowing her for a few minutes.

“I think we’re going to do great things, loves.”

There’s no hesitation in the statement. It knocks Bridgette off her guard, but she doesn’t dislike the idea. She only wishes that she had a chance with _any _of them.

**Author's Note:**

> As Always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr.


End file.
